With the popularization and widespread use of electronic devices (mobile phones, tablet computers), applications supported by the electronic devices are more and more greater and performances of the electronic devices are more and more stronger, the electronic devices are developed in a direction of diversification and individualization and become necessary electronic products in user's life.
Nowadays, multi-biometric recognition is more and more popular by manufacturers of the electronic devices, as an important part of the multi-biometric recognition, the face recognition is paid more attention by each manufacturer. However, in practical use, an efficiency of the face recognition is relative low, a problem that how to enhance the efficiency of the face recognition is needed to be resolved as soon as quickly.